halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orbital Drop Shock Trooper
A Tiny Correction In the trivia about Chief killing the ODST's on the Atlas, it says "This does not seem to stop them from working to their utmost efficiency during the Battle of Installation 00.24" I was wondering why someone picked that battle. Chief has fought with ODST's before, most noticeably the Assault on Delta Halo. I reccomend a line like "This does not seem to stop them from working to their utmost efficiency in any of their battles beside him." or something. Featured Article This article has been the featured article of halopedia for 5 months now, isn't it about time for another article to get that title? Edit: Is has now the been featured article of Halopedia for 7 months! Will you ever change it?! Baryon15 12:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :8 freaking months! we need a new feature article.Agent Tasmania 10:24, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Categorized Discussion Why are they choosen, yet they can volunter In Halo: The Flood it mentions the ODST's with having an eye piece on their helmets, this sounds the same as the regular marines in Halo: Combat Evolved. It confuses me, can someone tell me why this is? User:Joshua 029 Dunno?142.59.133.15 05:45, 24 February 2007 (UTC) The reason is sometime between Halo 1 and 2, the amour is changed into body suits.-- never ending-summerMy personal COM chanel 07:09, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Is it just the 105th that are called "Helljumpers"? I was under the impression (although I'd have to head to a library and check out the earlier books) that the term "Helljumpers" applied to all ODSTs. :"Helljumpers" is the name of all ODSTs, but the 105th Division is the only one that we have read about in the books. -ED 02:37, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Mental instability In one of the books (I forget) it mentions that ODSTs are slightly wacko as a result of being dropped from space in a sealed coffin to the surface of the planet. I think it's in the Fall of Reach - I'll dig out my copy sometime and add a bit to the article.Andrew-147 21:58, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it just said a person would have to be crazy to volunteer to do that. -ED 02:37, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::They are "wacko" because they want to do that, not because they do it.-User:Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato HellJumpers HellJumpers are applied to all ODSTS because since the HEVS have a thin shell the heat of the friction it's almost 'like hell'. 142.59.133.15 05:45, 24 February 2007 (UTC) I don't really think that's what "Helljumpers" mean. -Blemo 04:54, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm with Blemo on this one, it states in the books the nickname was coined do to their motto "Feet first into hell". -Ergna- It does actually say in "The Flood" that part of the reason they're called Helljumpers is because of the extreme heat when they drop in their HEV's. However in Fall of Reach it also says it's related to their motto, which is related to the HEV pods in which they drop, which heats up like hell...you're both right -- Rokrin SAS is it not safe to say that the ODST are the future equivilent of the british S.A.S just with better stuff. User:Kami-Sama :will someone answer my question please User:Kami-Sama Actually, they're based on the US Navy SEALS. but they're probably up there with the best, like the NZSAS =D. -- SpecOps306 19:46, 10 March 2007 (UTC) They seem more like the 101st Airbone (Not Spec Ops) to me...--User:JohnSpartan117 03:30, 10 May 2007 (UTC) If you ask me, their a combination of US Army Rangers, US Marines, AND US Navy SEALS. (CommanderTony) Peh, if you ask me there not based on anything, thier role is to plumit to earth it metal box's sound fimiler?, plus the SAS has a wide veriety of roles most of which kept secret --Climax-Void Chat or they are described in the books as being an elite force, reminiscent of the Navy SEALS and Marine Corps of the US today. but don't discount the SAS either, because they are also the elite, and are also trained to deal with almost every kind of environment or scenario, like the ODST's and SEALS. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 23:16, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :If this is true then we also can't leave out Delta Force either, since they're US SpecOps team of sorts, and apparently basically the same as the SAS -- Rokrin *whatever they are, I think speak for most people when I say THEY RAWK HARD AND KICK ASS! Leonidas-300 04:50, 27 August 2007 (UTC) why were people specifying the 101st Airborn? they would be futuristic paratroopers. Agent Tasmania 08:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ODSTs are not special operation forces like SAS or Seals that work on individual to squad level but special forces like Rangers or elite forces like the 101st that work in squad to platoon size force. Space Does the ODST armor provide the abbality to breath in space? In the level Cario Station you can see dead ODSTs near space. I just want to know. ([[User:Darth Gree|'Spartan 104']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'Raido Spartan 104']] 19:36, 17 March 2007 (UTC)) :It looks contained, so maybe. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe that's ''why they were dead? -- SpecOps306 00:49, 12 April 2007 (UTC) No, actually, everytime you head out into space, you will encounter ODSTs and enemies, like Elite Rangers. Maybe they killed them, because ODSTs are not dumb enough to walk into space knowing their armor cannot support them. - Blemo Talk '' '' True --Captain Jacob Rathens 21:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I really think that ODSTs are really smarter than that. - Blemo Talk '' '' 04:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) The answer is yes it can. Look at the body suit page which is what the ODST's wear. Yes they can. In the new book "The Cole Protocol" it says that the ODST suit has 15 minutes of air in a total Vacuum. Gundam94 The thing I dont get hope that Bungie fixesis that in the ODST game commercial The Rookie has gloves with two of his fingers poking out,but that doesnt make a lot of since because I thought that in order to be droped through the atmospher in an HEV, the suit would have to be fulleverthingand almost pressurized?-- 16:57, 10 May 2009 (UTC)James-122 status MIA :Let me knock some senses into those brains... Maybe his gloves got torn when he exited the HEV?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :On a ton of ODST videos they all have fingerless gloves. Agent Tasmania 08:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Halo: Last Standing ODST Hi, I managed to find a high-res ODST picture from the 405th site. I am not claim responsibility but do ask them if you can use it for the Halopedia site. Here you go: ODSTs from the Live Action Actually, nevermind, I found them at: Halo.Bungie.Org Yeah, we've already got those ^^ --Ajax 013 12:26, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Where? Red Patch Theory ok, so we're studying the Mexican War in rotc today. During the Battle of Chapultepec, many Marine NCO's and officers were killed because they were fighting on the front lines. In their honor, NCO's and officers were then required to wear a red stripe on their pant legs, a "bloodstripe". as many have pointed out, it may be the sergeants who wear the red patch. Leonidas-300 05:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Also this is a good assumption this is incorrect the red and white are however ranks but the white means officers and the red means enlisted-USMCR3c0n *No offense, USMCR3cOn, but I think ur wrong. Why would white mean officers and red mean enlisted? It wouldnt make sense that much, as when you play alongside groups of ODSTs, there are always more white patches than there are red patches. Why would 3'' Lieutenants or Sergeants, be leading just ''one private? Also in Halo 3 "The Covenant" Mission, u can hear the ODST with the red patch yelling out orders and pointing out objectives to the others. oh, and Leonidas-300, nice example using the Battle of Chapultepec dude. --User:Mesz4160 Uniform Got a question. Do the ODSTs always wear the ODST bodysuits in combat, or do they also wear standard Marine outfits? --UNSC Trooper Talk 15:41, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Most of the time they wear the black bodysuits but if I remember correctly, in "halo: the flood" they wore the standard marine uniforms. Hope that clears it up. If I made a mistake let me know. Leonidas-300 12:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC) They do sometimes wear the standard ballistic armor issued to the regular marines, In HALO: combat evolved 1 of the main characters STG. Pete stacker was an ODST he's that what STG you always see running around and he's also the ODST in Halo2 at Mombasa, also corporal Lockler another ODST in HALO: combat evolved one of the few that survived the onslaught of the flood is an ODST and he is also in HALO: First Strike both of these men are wearing the standard ballistics armor-USMCR3c0n Huh,didn't it say that the body suit has 15 minutes of oxygen and was sealed tightly.If that is so,then why did the odsts in delta halo drowned?--Odst276 13:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Odst276 :Maybe they were koncked unconsious in the landing, like the Rookie was KO for 6 hours after an awry landing.Agent Tasmania 10:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Relations with SPARTANS The article says that because the Chief beat up two ODST's, that that is why the relationship between the two are uneasy. But I recall the reason being that SPARTANS got more fame and glory for doing dangerous missions that ODSTs could do, but without the augmentations. They didn't like that they were lab projects, while ODSTs were tough on their own merits. I am not entirely sure, since this was in the The FLood, but I really don't think that two soldiers being beaten up is what caused tight relations.XRoadToDawnX 04:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) It wasn't that he beat up 2 he killed to and injured 2 others as a teenager therefore they were mad that even in all their awesome badassness that they got their asses kicked by a 16-17 year old kid-USMCR3c0n He was 14 (suck that helljumpers!) he was 14 when he got augmentations and the incedent happened a few days later-- 10:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) They could also be jealous of SPARTAN-IIs too ya know? I mean, everybody considered them as the most badass, elite force that could do and accomplish nearly any mission. They were like heroes of the UNSC, being able to do stuff that regular marines couldn't do. And the ODSTs liked that glory. And then came the SPARTAN-IIs, who quickly proved themselves to be much more stronger, deadlier, and effecient in combat. ODSTs couldn't hold a candle to Spartans, and everybody realized it. ODSTs werent the heroes of the UNSCDF anymore, the Spartans were; They stole all their glory. They even got way better equipment than they did, like MJOLNIR, which got repeatedly revamped and improved, while they were stuck with their normal equipment. They are jealous that the Spartans can be that powerful (individually by augumentations, and as a force), got way more fame than they ever did, and have all this amazing tech to use in battle, and they cant. To make it short, if I am correct, ODSTs hate Spartans because they can't be like Spartans --User:Mesz4160 It might be, that the ODSTs whom we see in Halos 2 and 3, don't have a problem with Spartans. The ODSTs in on Alpha Halo, didn't like the Chief, because of Silva being the CO of the three ODSTs killed by John on the Atlas. Its unlikely that several battallions of ODSTs, would hate the Spartans as much as Silva's did. Most ODSTs probably realize that with so few Spartans around (33 from John's class, plus however many from the second group of Spartan IIs (have to wait until Halo: Reach to get the numbers)) there will be plenty of action. A Marine Corps friend of mine in Afghanistan, has told me about some of the times where SEALs have worked with the Marines. The SEALs will go in to "soften up" an area, do recon, etc., but its the Marines who actually do most of the fighting. The missions which the Spartans go on, are often recon, assassination, or ones in which they sneak into a covenant ship/base to blow it up. The Spartans haven't really been seen to do large scale engagements. The ODSTs have. -- User:Nomad117 Wait a minute. The Spartans were responsible for thousand of Covenant kills on Jericho and who knows what other planets. So while it is fair to say that most of their operations were recon and special ops and the like. It is not fair to say that they haven't done any large scale engagements. Psycho60 19:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ODSTs in Halo: Combat Evolved I notice throughout the page it says that ODST's make their first visual appearance in Halo Combat Evolved. That information is incorrect, I don't know who has access to editing the page but whoever does please remove that information as it is false. :Actually, it's true. According to Halo: The Flood, the majority of the Marines you fight alongside are ODST's, minus their distinctive bodysuits. Considering the nature of the Pillar of Autumn's mission, to capture a Prophet, it makes sense they'd be packing some serious firepower - not just in weapons, but in personnel. --'Councillor Specops306' - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:23, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I not agree with that though, there is no way that a ODST would drop without wearing their body suit. The HEV is a dangerous craft and heat alone is a serious problem, the body suit was designed to keep the soldier as cool as possible during atmospheric entry. :With a sudden escape from Reach, and a rather sudden contact with the Covenant, it may be possible that they either: (a). Had no time to suit up, or (b). They failed to have the specific equipment ready in time. Also, if Halo: The Flood says they're ODSTs, until there is a solid reference or proof that says that they're not (i.e, Bungie state that the book is wrong), then Halo: The Flood is to be treated as a strong canonical source. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 20:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe they don't wear the body suits that are in Halo 2 and 3 because Bungie didn't think of them as ODST's. 1st Class Cadet ONI recon 111 | 18:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Exactly, in the context of the game, they are never mentioned. Never even hinted at. Now I think that the novels are as just as solid as the games themselves, however the ODST's in the flood are undoubtedly something that needs to be tweaked. Just slightly tweaked to fit with the rest of the stuff without breaking what we read in First Strike and what we already know. However all of that aside, I still cannot accept that the wording on this wiki article is accurate. There are just a lot of things wrong with the flood as a novel and as a 100% solid source of canon. And I still personally recommended that it be removed or expanded upon. Alot of plases in Combat Evoled that you fight at you see dead marines on the ground even at the most lower part of the forerunner structures they're still dead bodies on the ground.It could be a long range reconnaissance mission that they went on to try to stop the ugly grunts from getting to Earth.Could I be right?--Odst276 13:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Odst276 ::Then personally expand it yourself by finding the sources that say otherwise, don't make others do work that you recommend when you sure as hell have enough time to do so. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/04/2009 :::Per Tony, unless you find the sources or info that prove Halo: The Flood to be wrong, don't tell everyone else what you want. It's up to you whether or not you accept the information here as correct, but we've used as much canon as we can from canonical sources such as official books, comics, games and official websites such as Bungie.net. If you wish to state that one of these sources is completely wrong, that's up to you. But don't remove anything that has a source, instead, try finding a way to expand it. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 20:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Here is a question that I have yet to have seen been asked and that is whether or not, SSG Avery Johnson and SSG Byrne were ODST marines. In Contact Harvest, they are described this way: ' Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson had to work to keep his boots planted on his Hornet’s starboard landing skid. Like the other marines, Avery wore charcoal fatigues and matte-black impact plating that bulwarked everything vital from his neck to his knees. His helmet encased his recently shaved head, and its silver-mirrored visor completely obscured his square jaw and brown eyes. The only place Avery’s black skin showed was at his wrists where his leather gloves didn’t quite touch his shirtsleeves.' ::Documentation? Citation? Really I don't want to search for something in copyrighted material that you've posted without any references. ~ Georgiastrings 15 JAN 2009 The uniform they were wearing sounded a lot like them being ODST, and their battalion commander was LTC Aboim, who is said to have been a ODST commander. Also, on page 350 of Contact Harvest, it talks about Johnson's HEV orbital drop training, so is there a possiblity that Johnson and Byrne were ODST's? I know that they were Spartans and part of Project Orion, but the prologue in Contact Harvest showed them to be either ODST's or attached to an ODST battalion. Any thoughts?--Bugkill 23:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Very doubtful that they were attached to the ODST, indeed the description matches the body suits worn by the helljumpers (minus the heavy plating) but no specific mention is made of them being ODST's or being attached to them. Also, Aboim as a ODST commander has never really been confirmed, it is speculated and is very probable, but never confirmed. Either way, until an official confirmation is made by Bungie, or Joe Staten himself, I would simply leave this as speculation. Durandal-217 02:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Just because they are members of NavSpecWar and Marines doesn't mean Johnson and co were ODST's. The armour they wear in the prologue does sound like the ODST suits we see, but ODST's are also seen wearing other uniforms, ie; regular body armour in Halo:CE. Why can't Marines? Its described as blast plating, intended for dealing with explosives and protecting the wearer. Something ODST's might find handy, but also regular NavSpecWar Marines as well. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:32, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I have to disagree, at least with the aspect that normal Marines can wear ODST body suits. Think of it like this: In the United States Army, they have the U.S. Army Rangers, and then there's everyone else. If what you say is true, then a soldier who is not a Ranger would rate to wear the tan beret that Rangers wear. However, that is not the case. No one else can wear the Ranger beret except for Rangers; however, Rangers can wear the standard black berets that other soldiers wear. Why, you ask? Well, they're still soldiers, right? :Put simply, ODSTs wear normal Marine uniforms because they are still considered Marines - they are just special operations. However, the equipment they use may require specific training to use, and it sounds like they're a pretty distinguished group. If the UNSC military works anything like the U.S. military does, a normal Marine (one who is NOT an ODST) would not rate to wear the equipment. They lack the proper training, and they have not earned the right to wear it. :In short, all ODSTs may be Marines, but not all Marines are ODSTs; thus, they don't all rate to represent themselves as such. Smoke My pageMy talk 20:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. All ODSTs are still marines, just with special 'qualifications'. Standard Marines aren't trained to use it. Same as how some police officers are selected as SWAT, and others aren't. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 20:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I think where the problem lies is the lack of information that is available about NavSpecWar units that are outside of the Spartan program. I read Ghosts of Onyx and it talked about the commanders of these units when they met with Ackerson to hear his plan for the Spartan III program. The commanders were from the covert and Black ops sections in Section III and I'm sure that is where Johnson and Byrne may been assigned. The NavSpecWar troops seem to be trained just like the ODST's, but they handle the sensitive work that ODST's can't do. It really does not matter if they were ODST because they were part of a unit that did some high-speed stuff anyway. Would be awesome if they made another book about Johnson's time in NavSpecWar and his dealings with the insurrection.--Bugkill 01:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Specops306 is right, armor that could increase the effectiveness of normal soilders would not be restricted to a small groupSpec-op sniper058 12:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ODST Againist Flood Do you think with their helmets on, the ODSTs cannot be infected by the infection forms? Because their armour is like a MJOLNIR armour without shields. I know they can be affected with their helmets off, but what if their helmets are on? They could be infected with their helmets on but it would be harder to infect them but if they get infected the flood will be somewht contained in the armor. :I think the Flood would be able to punch through that faceplate once it gathers enough strength and momentum. It's harder, but definitely possible. --UNSC Trooper Talk 18:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Even without the shields, the MJOLNIR armour is a hundred times more advanced. Not only does it the armour plating offer protection, but it doubles the Spartan's strength, increases his reflexes and moment threefold, and it is far more agile than the body suite. Just to mention a few of the advantages of the MJOLNIR. And the chief dies from a single infection form with his shields down. If it was that easy to prevent the infection, the Flood would never have spread as much as it did. Baryon15 19:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I have read somewhere that the odst body suit is not vulnerable to the flood,mainly because it's sealed up tightly.The only thing they have to worry about is those flood infected humans and flood infected elites and just leave the crawling parasites alone.--Odst276 13:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Odst276 The MJOLNIR suits are also sealed to operate in a vaccum just like that of the ODST's and it was still able to be breached by a flood infection form. In Halo 1, In the 343 Guilty Spark cutscene, if you look carefully, Jenkin's Helmet was pierced by an infection form (Can be seen when MC picks up his helmet). If they can punture THAT metal helmet, I believe that they would have no problem pierceing ODST helmets (whick look to me like the normal marine helmets but enclosed, at least in Halo 2)--Arabsbananas 04:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :The ODST helmet is much more strounger than that of the Marines. Another fact is that the Helmet can not be made of metal as it would be uncomfortable and heavy which could cuase some injuries and Jenkin's helmet wasn't peirced but the hole was actually where the head is supposed to be when you put it on. Also the ODST armor has to be made of harder and more strounger material to be able to withstand the force of impact of a HEV slamming into the ground and to be vacuum sealed for Z-Gee operations yet ligth enough to be able to be wore comfortably. The Flood also infect by going into the chest cavity, not the head, and the Marines only have a small plate of armor which can easily be penetarted as with the ODSTs, they have multiple layers which can withstand the Flood as the Infection Forms can't penetrate multiple layers. And please learn to write as I had to correct your mistakes just to understand what you were saying.--ASEC 00:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) If a Spartan II can die from an infection form without his shields then an ODST probably could too. In all 3 halo games you can't get infected as the Master Chief and in Halo 2 you died instantly from an infection form without your shields. In Halo 3, and one you could survive an infection form latching onto you without your shields and lose some health, but you would still eventually die. The Mjonir armor is way stronger then the ODST armor even without shields so I doubt the ODST's armor is strong enough to resist an infection form. SNOR{3} 00:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Should it be mentioned that it is hinted that Sarge was once a ODST, based on the comment by Simmons that he used to jump out of ships from high orbit? Dark Ridley 18:12, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I believe that was more of a joke.-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Locked Whenever the page is unlocked, there's a typo in the "body suit" section that needs to be fixed. "Infra-red" needs to be changed to "infrared". Flag-Waving American Patriot 23:19, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Typo is fixed, thanks for the head's up, carry on! General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/15/2009 ::Sure thing, anytime! Flag-Waving American Patriot 23:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry about posting twice in a row, but why exactly is the article locked? Or should I say, why was it locked in the first place? Flag-Waving American Patriot 23:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Vandalism, continued vandalism. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/23/2009 :::::Ah, I see. It's a shame really. Flag-Waving American Patriot 01:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) The usage of the template in History is bugged (leads to the article "Shock+troops" on en.wiki). I'd suggest using 'Shock_troops' as the parameter. Cheers, CuddlyCombine 12:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Two Types of Marines If what Halo: The Flood says is true about the Marines being ODSTS in HCE. Does that mean the stronger, armoured Marines you come across might be the ODSTS? And the much weaker and lesser armoured ones (Like off the second level) could be the normal Marines? Probably completely irrelevant but it's worth asking in my books. Wr1ghty 22:13, 9 April 2009 All Marines in Halo: CE (except Johnson and the few other marines John rescued before the Autumns jump) are ODST's. All ODST's are marines. Not all Marines are ODST. Jon156 21:24 3 May 2009. :Not at all. All Marines seen in Halo CE are standard ones clad in Urban-like armor. Not a single ODST is seen in Halo CE, the very first ones are described in the Fall of Reach as a completely different kind of troop. 19:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I havn't read the books but from what i have read accrose Halopedia there were some ODSTs on the autumn just any we encountered were equipped as regular marines out of naccesity. and Sergeant Peter Stacker and Private first class Chips Dubbo have been encountered as both ODSTs (Halo 2, level; Delta Halo) and regular Marines. not quite sure hwat that actualy means relative to my argument but is relevant. Agent Tasmania 13:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :There were ODST's in Halo: Combat Evolved, Spirit of Fire. In fact, the word ODST came from Halo: The Flood... Before Halo 2. Apparently, all those Marines you see are really ODST's wearing armor different than we know... Read the book, please! -Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato Correction Since I lack the rights to edit the article, I wanted to point out something that needs correcting. In naval parlance, when you are on a base or ship, you are referred to as being "aboard" the base or ship, not "onboard". Someone with the appropriate editing rights needs to change that. Smoke 17:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the correction Smoke. ::Corrected.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:13, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, and not a problem. Smoke 17:19, 10 May 2009 (UTC) List of known ODSTs I would just like to point out that both S. Hartley and T. Rymann are listed as though their ranks are unknown even though Hartley is a private and Rymann is a corporal. Anyone who can edit the page, can you please list their ranks and move them into the right place? Thank you. SPARTAN-177 00:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Protection Maybe the protection level should be moved to edit=Autoconfirmed, move=Sysop? It contains outdated information right now. 18:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Clearing Up An Issue OK I did some extensive editing work on the article for specific reasons, cleaning up, MOS, generally fixing things up to look better. However they were reverted for exact reasons yet unclear to me. What I understand is the reasons are 1: The ODSTs are not Navy 2: the users boxes are to remain untouched. On issue one if that's the case I have one question I'm confused about, if the ODSTs are not part of the Navy then why are they under the Navy's authority? So with that is there any other issues that needs to specifically be addressed? Durandal-217 20:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :The entire military is under the United Nations Space Command, yes. However, its military branches deal with their own forms of combat: UNSC Navy, UNSC Army, UNSC Air Force, UNSC Marine Corps. Also note that at HIGHCOM sits representatives of these branches, where Ackerson represents the Army.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 20:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Right Ackerson as the representative of the Army, Hood as the representative of the Navy, and if correct Strauss as the representative of the Marines. So even though the ODSTs are under the Navy's command they are also under the command of the Marine Corps right? Durandal-217 20:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC)